


Singa, Rubah Dan Si Mungil

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalau ada yang penasaran bagaimana rasanya hidup dikelilingi pria yang pintar dan tampan namun kadang bisa super dungu dan berkelakuan antik, tanya saja Rukia. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singa, Rubah Dan Si Mungil

**Title : Singa, Rubah Dan Si Mungil**

**Rating : T**

**Characters / pairings : Gin / Rukia**

**Genre :  Humor / Friendship**

**Warnings :  AU.**

**Summary: Kalau ada yang penasaran bagaimana rasanya hidup dikelilingi pria yang pintar dan tampan namun kadang bisa super dungu dan berkelakuan antik, tanya saja Rukia**. **AU**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

            Rukia mempercepat langkah ketika tahu siapa yang memanggil namanya dari samping kanannya.

            “Rukia-chan!”

            Rukia nyaris berlari. Topi yang menutupi kepalanya dipegangnya erat-erat supaya tidak terbang.

            “Kau cari aku? Ingin ketemu aku, kan?” tukas Gin Ichimaru, bocah laki-laki yang memanggil Rukia. Dia terlihat percaya diri. Langkah-langkah panjangnya membawanya menjejeri Rukia dengan cepat.

            “Tidak!” balas Rukia, gemetar. “Aku tidak mencarimu.”

            Gin nyengir. “Pulang bareng aku, yuk! Aku antar, deh.”

            “Tidak, aku mau pulang bareng Kakak,” ujar Rukia keras-keras.

            “Aku beri buah kesemek. Mau, ya,” tawar Gin.

            “Aku tidak suka.”

            “Kubawakan tasmu.”

            “Tidak mau!”

            “Kugendong. Sampai rumah. Ayo!”

            Kali ini Gin berdiri di depan Rukia seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Rukia semakin ketakutan. Dia tak ingin digendong Gin. Begitu melihat Byakuya di dekat pintu kelasnya, Rukia segera berteriak. “Kakak!”

            Banyak kepala menoleh karena pekikan Rukia. Anak perempuan itu segera berlari ke arah sang kakak. Tak dihiraukannya topinya yang terjatuh. Baginya, yang terpenting dia cepat-cepat berada di dekat Byakuya. Kalau ada Byakuya, Rukia merasa aman dan tak ada anak yang berani mengganggunya.

            Byakuya segera menyambut tubuh kecil adiknya dan menggendongnya. Mata abu-abu kehitamannya memelototi Gin. “Kau ganggu Rukia lagi,” katanya datar.

            Gin menggeleng. “Tidak,” elaknya.

            “Tidak salah, maksudmu?” dengus anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu. “Kau minta dihajar, rupanya.”

            Gin mengibaskan tangan. “Aku hanya menyapa Rukia-chan,” tandasnya. “Beneran!”

            Tentu saja Byakuya tidak percaya. Dirasakannya si adik memeluk lehernya erat-erat sampai dia tercekik. “Kau membuatnya ketakutan,” desisnya jengkel.

            “Kakak! Gin mau mengantarku pulang. Mau menggendongku. Aku tidak mau!” adu Rukia. Masih ada sisa rasa takut terpampang di wajah mungilnya.

            Byakuya murka. Gin, yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi darinya, mengkeret. Siapa pun tidak ingin berurusan dengan si sulung Kuchiki kalau tatapan matanya sudah jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada Medusa. Walau pun tak ada ular di kepalanya, kalau rambut hitamnya sudah beriap-riap seperti singa kesetanan, tak ada anak yang tak membatu jika menghadapi Byakuya yang seperti ini.

            “Menggendong Rukia?” ulangnya pelan, datar, namun sepanas es dan mematikan.

            Gin tergagap.

            “Beraninya kau mengatakan itu!”  mata Byakuya menyipit. “Kau keterlaluan, Gin. Masa beraninya cuma pada anak kelas dua SD.”

            Gin mundur dua langkah. “Hei, aku beneran ingin mengantarnya pulang. Rukia-chan imut, sih,” ujarnya membela diri.

            Dalam hati Byakuya setuju. Adiknya yang baru berumur delapan tahun itu memang imut dan menggemaskan. Badannya mungil, matanya besar dan wajahnya cantik. Yang membuat kesal bocah kelas lima SD itu adalah kelakuan Gin yang gemar menguber Rukia dan menawarinya sesuatu. Suka memaksa pula. Byakuya cemas kalau-kalau adik angkat pengusaha super kaya di kota mereka, Sousuke Aizen, itu sampai membuat Rukia trauma. Mereka bertiga memang bersekolah di SD yang sama, jadi Byakuya tahu kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu pada Rukia. Meski sudah diancam dan diperingatkan, Gin tetap saja suka menyapa dan mengusili Rukia.

            “Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mengantarnya pulang,” ujar Byakuya sedetik kemudian, “…boleh saja.”

            Gin tersenyum lebar. Dia mendekati duo Kuchiki itu.

            “Tapi bawakan tasku dan tas Rukia,” kata Byakuya dengan nada judesnya yang terkenal.

            Gin ternganga. “Bagaimana aku bisa menggendongnya kalau tanganku penuh tas?” protes bocah kurus itu. Wajah rubahnya tampak sebal. Byakuya memang sering seenaknya sendiri.

            “Siapa bilang kau akan menggendongnya?” alis Byakuya terangkat.

            Tapi Gin tidak menyesal. Byakuya menggendong sang adik di punggungnya. Rukia sudah tidak takut lagi dan bercerita tentang boneka barunya.

            Byakuya ingin berkata supaya Gin punya adik sendiri, biar tidak merecoki Rukia lagi. Tapi bocah berkulit pucat itu tak sampai hati mengucapkannya. Bagaimana mungkin Gin bisa punya adik kalau ayah angkatnya saja sudah uzur? Mungkin saja bocah jangkung berwajah menyeramkan itu kesepian, batin Byakuya. Ponakan? Aizen, bujangan seksi kelas wahid yang juga kakak Gin, itu belum menikah.

**.-.-.**

**_Enam tahun kemudian._ **

            “Waktu masih kecil, aku iri pada Byakuya karena punya adik seimut dirimu,” ujar Gin diplomatis. Sore itu dia belajar bersama Byakuya. Sementara Byakuya masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil minum, Rukia menemani Gin.

            “Aku masih imut, kok,” tukas Rukia sambil lalu.

            Gin nyengir, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. “Dulu aku menganggapmu adik, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.”

            Rukia menatap Gin, penasaran. “Kau anggap apa aku sekarang? Teman?”

            “Bukan,” jawab Gin kalem. “Tapi calon pacar.”

            Rukia memerah. Bocah berusia tiga belas tahun itu bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia jadi salah tingkah. Maklum, Gin adalah laki-laki pertama yang mengatakan itu. Teman-temannya di sekolah tak ada yang berani menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya karena takut pada Byakuya. Sekolahnya memang lengkap, terdiri dari TK sampai SMA. Nyaris semua anak tahu siapa.

            “Aku tak tahu mulai kapan aku menyukaimu,” lanjut Gin ketika Rukia terdiam. “Sejak kau menerima kesemek keringku? Atau saat kau menjengukku waktu aku kena cacar air?” Gin mengangkat bahu. “Kau tidak punya pacar, kan?”

            Kalau detik itu ada yang menyemprotkan air, Rukia rela wajahnya basah supaya tidak gosong saking panasnya. “Ta-tapi aku ingin cowok yang pintar,” cicit Rukia, mencoba berkelit seperti belut. “Lebih pintar dan ganteng dari kakakku.”

            Gin  tertawa. “Aku lebih pintar dari Byakuya, lho,” balas Gin.

            Rukia merutuk kemampuan bicaranya yang canggung. Dia berharap dia bisa luwes bercakap-cakap dengan orang seperti Orihime, teman sekelasnya yang supel dan banyak teman.

            “Mana mungkin,” tepis Rukia, tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

            “Tanya saja sendiri,” lanjut Gin santai tanpa nada sombong. Dia memang sangat pintar. Bahkan bisa dibilang, di angkatan Byakuya dan dirinya, dialah siswa terpintar. Walau tampang rubahnya meragukan dan tak tampak luar biasa, kenyataannya tampuk juara umum tak pernah lepas dari jari-jari panjang dan kurusnya.

            “Tapi kau lebih jelek dari Kakak!”

            Tak sampai sedetik, Rukia sudah merasa menyesal. Bocah itu menutup mulutnya.

            Senyum Gin lenyap.

            Rasa bersalah menyusupi hati Rukia. Anak perempuan itu tahu banyak yang lebih ketus dan judes darinya, termasuk Byakuya. Tapi yang dia yakin, Byakuya bisa membedakan antara kelakuan dan si pelaku. Byakuya tidak pernah menyerang si pelaku. Hanya tindakan seseorang yang dikritik dan diumpatnya. Tak pernah sang kakak menyebut orang lain dengan sebutan ‘jelek’.

            Belum sempat Rukia berkata-kata lagi, Byakuya datang menarik lengannya dan membimbingnya pergi. “Ayah memanggilmu. Pergilah ke beliau, katanya ada sesuatu yang mau ditanyakan.”

            Setelah mendepak Rukia dengan halus, Byakuya kembali ke ruang tamu. “Bisa-bisanya rubah SMA menembak anak SMP yang masih ingusan,” tegurnya secara harfiah, karena saat itu Rukia memang sedang pilek. Bergulung-gulung tisu habis untuk membersit hidungnya yang aktif memproduksi cairan kental itu.

            Gin nyengir masam. “Aku jujur, kok.”

            “Adikku masih terlalu kecil untuk pacaran,” bela Byakuya pendek. Dia mendengar ucapan Rukia. Walau mengakui kalau Gin tak bisa dikategorikan ganteng, Byakuya merasa tak enak ketika adiknya sendiri yang menyodorkan fakta itu di bawah hidung lancip Gin.

            Rukia dihinggapi perasaan sesak di perut, yang kemudian dikenalinya sebagai rasa bersalah. Dia ingin minta maaf pada Gin, tapi jadwalnya yang padat dan jam istirahat yang terbilang singkat menghalanginya untuk menemui Gin. Dia sungkan untuk memanfaatkan ponsel. Ada hal-hal yang bahkan teknologi mutakhir pun tak bisa menggantikan.

            Sepulang sekolah, Rukia selalu berlari menuju bagian sekolah tempat Byakuya dan Gin menuntut ilmu. Sayangnya, Gin bagai rubah licin yang selalu raib ketika gadis bertubuh kecil itu sampai.

            “Akhir-akhir ini Gin selalu pulang buru-buru,” jawab Byakuya ketika Rukia menanyakan sobat karib sang kakak. “Dia melesat seperti komet begitu bel pulang berbunyi.”

            Rukia lesu. Bahunya tertekuk. Wajahnya pias. Byakuya jadi iba melihatnya. “Nanti sore bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke rumahnya?” sang kakak menawarkan.

            Wajah Rukia berbinar. Mata violetnya berkilat-kilat. “Terima kasih,” serunya.

            Byakuya meringis dalam hati melihat kepolosan adiknya.

            Ketika sudah duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu rumah Gin, Rukia malah gelisah. Dia memutar-mutar jarinya, gugup. Byakuya di teras, menunggunya sambil memainkan game di ponselnya. Sang kakak tahu cara menghargai privasi adiknya. Begitu kilahnya, meski Rukia yakin bahwa samar-samar Byakuya dapat mendengar suaranya jika anak laki-laki itu memasang kuping lebarnya dengan serius.

            “Aku tidak tersinggung, kok,” tepis Gin ketika Rukia meminta maaf. “Aku tahu aku jelek.” Bibirnya yang tipis namun lebar itu menyeringai. Rukia berjengit.

            “A-aku tidak berhak ngomong begitu,” ucap anak perempuan berambut hitam itu. “Aku pendek, kecil, tidak cantik. Tidak seharusnya ….”

            “Oh, Rukia,” sela Gin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut perak tebal. “Stop, stop. Kau ke sini untuk mengeluh atau apa?”

            “Untuk minta maaf.”

            “Sudah kumaafkan.”

            “Tapi aku merasa kau mengindariku. Aku merasa tak enak.”

            Gin terkekeh. Wajah tirusnya makin mirip rubah dapat mainan baru. “Tidak, kok. Aku memang sibuk soalnya membantu persiapan pernikahan.”

            Rukia melotot. “Kau mau menikah? Kan masih SMA!” Dia menatap nanar sahabat si kakak. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan lain, perasaan buruk dan jelek bercokol di hatinya. Rukia memang kaget, tapi lebih dari itu, dia mulai tak rela ada gadis lain yang akan mendampingi Gin sepanjang umurnya. Jangan-jangan dia akan menikah dengan Rangiku? Gadis berambut panjang bergelombang dan berpredikat sebagai cewek paling bohai plus seksi di sekolah mereka itu memang dekat dengan Gin. Gossip yang berhembus di kompleks sekolah membisikkan bahwa mereka berdua lebih dari teman. Jadi, perkataan cowok berwajah antik di rumah Rukia itu bohong?

            “Rukia, wajahmu sekelam mendung di luar sana,” Gin menjentikkan jari.

            Rukia memalingkan wajah, mendadak ingin menangis. Dia marah karena emosinya datang silih berganti. Ada rasa kecewa, sedih, murka dan perasaan lain yang membuatnya bingung.

            “Selamat, ya,” katanya dengan suara kecil.

            Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Gin menyadari bahwa Rukia menyangkanya akan menikah. Anak itu tergelak. “Bukan aku! Kakakku yang akan menikah.”

            Rukia berharap bahwa Gin tak melihat kelegaan yang menyergap dirinya.

            “Sousuke bertemu seorang wanita eksotis ketika dia berkunjung di salah satu cabang perusahaan di Bali. Karena pernikahan beda negara, banyak yang perlu dipersiapkan. Aku membantu sebisaku,” jelas Gin.

            Rukia tak bisa menahan senyum, campuran antara geli dan lega. “Oh. Kukira kau akan menikah muda.”

            Gin mengibaskan tangan. “Aku memang ingin nikah muda, tapi ya nunggu selesai kuliah dan kerja, dong. Kalau begitu, kau jangan pacaran dengan siapa pun, lho.”

            “Hei!” Byakuya berseru dari depan. “Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku!” gertaknya.

            Kali ini Rukia ikut tertawa dengan Gin. Gadis belia itu diam-diam tak menolak permintaan Gin.

**.-.-.**

**_Sepuluh tahun kemudian. Di rumah keluarga Kuchiki._ **

            “Rukia hamil?” Byakuya menyipitkan mata. Singa kelaparan pun kalah menakutkan jika disandingkan dengan pria itu sekarang. Dengan langkah mantap dia menyeret kakinya ke arah Gin.

            Menyadari bahaya yang mengancam, Gin cepat-cepat bangkit dari kursi. Dia mengitari meja supaya menjauhkannya dari Byakuya.

            “Kok marah? Harusnya kau senang, makanya kami datang memberitahumu,” ujar Gin mulai was-was.

            Di antara dua pria itu, Rukia menyesap air putih. Wajahnya tenang. Tanpa merasa terganggu, dia meluruskan kaki.

            “Bagaimana mungkin dia hamil!”

            Kening Gin berkerut. “Kau ini aneh. Byakuya, aku suaminya. Wajar kan, pasangan suami istri seperti kami memiliki anak!”

            Kadang Rukia tak habis pikir. Meski dirinya sudah menikah, Byakuya masih saja protektif terhadapnya. Gin, suaminya yang kerap dijuluki rubah, susah berkutik kalau sudah berhadapan dengan singa Kuchiki itu.

            Rukia bangkit. Dengan santai dia menyeberangi ruangan. “Aku mandi dulu,” katanya.

            Secepat kilat Gin dan Byakuya berlari ke arahnya. Keduanya lupa bahwa sepernano detik yang lalu mereka  nyaris bertikai.

            “Aku siapkan air panas.”

            “Hati-hati, Rukia. Aku tak ingin ponakanku kenapa-napa.”

            “Kugendong, oke?”

            Kalau ada yang penasaran bagaimana rasanya hidup dikelilingi pria yang pintar dan tampan namun kadang bisa super dungu dan berkelakuan antik, tanya saja Rukia.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**A/N : Yey, saya datang lagi dengan pair GinRuki. Selamat membaca!**


End file.
